The Counterblow
by ChinaDollMaiden
Summary: AMu and Ikuto are caught in her room by her parents, when Ikuto's father busts in. Based on the Anime scene from Kill Bill Vol.1. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLY LEMON.


**I said I would start this a LONG time ago, but never did. So here it is!**

**This is an AMUTO story based on the anime cutscene from the movie Kill Bill, Vol. 1. If none of you have seen that movie, please do not read until you have.**

**I also ask that anyone squeamish just by mere mentioning or description of heavy violence LEAVE THIS PAGE NOW. Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

Amu lay in her bed, a large duvet draped over her and Ikuto. He had been sleeping over a lot lately. Not that she minded, of course. She just hoped her parents never found out.

She rolled over to face her friend. His midnight blue bangs barely covered his eyes, and his arms wrapped protectively around Amu's waist. She smiled lightly, brushing away the locks of silky hair from his flawless face. His eyes fluttered opened, revealing his indigo globes.

"Good morning, Amu." he purred lazily, nuzzling his head into Amu's neck. To his surprise, and eternal delight, she didn't push him away. Instead, she rested her chin on the top of his head and sighed contently. They lay there for a few hours, quietly dozing off. When the alarm clock's angry red numbers glared 12:54, they agreed on getting out of bed. Her soft orange flannel pajamas hung almost loosely on her petite frame.

Amu went ahead to check for her parents. After checking every room in the house, she concluded that they were gone. She signaled to Ikuto that the coast was clear, and he stepped confidently into the hallway.

_Dear Amu,_

_Taken Ami to a play recital, then going to a school theme night. Be back around 9!_

_LOVE, Papa, Mama._

The name AMI was scribbled incoherently on the sticky note. Oh, there was another sticky note under that.

_P.S. NO BOYS_

"Guess I should leave then." Ikuto joked, peering over her shoulder. She giggled.

After a few movies and playing games, the clock read 9:06, and her parents were just pulling into the driveway. Amu gasped, then looked at Ikuto, who nodded in understanding. He jumped up the stairs into her room, then sat and waited. And waited. Finally, it was time for Amu to go to bed. She opened her door, her smile beaming rays of happiness.

Ikuto started to change into his pajamas again. Just as he was taking his shirt off, her door violently swung open. There stood her father, a furious look on his face. Her mother wasn't angry, but worried. She fully supported Amu having a boyfriend, and was happy she found a candidate, but her father on the other hand...

"WHO IS THIS, AMU!?" he yelled. Ikuto scarmbled to put his shirt back on, then sat uncomfortably under her father's glare.

Shit.

~*~

The whole family, minus Ami who was asleep, sat at a small table in her parents' room. A pregnant silence hung in the air, when Amu broke it.

"Papa...I-"

"Young lady, just what were you thinking?" he cut her off, rubbing his temples. Her mother, desperate to help Amu, tried to calm the situation.

"Now, Tsugumu, calm down. Why don't you introduce yourself, for a start?" she reasoned, gesturing toward Ikuto.

"My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi." both adults couldn't help but notice that he looked significantly older than Amu.

"How old are you?"

Ikuto never got to answer. A loud bang was heard from the living room downstairs. Blatant footsteps were heard as well as menacing laughter.

"Tsugumu! Get your ass down here and face me!!" Ikuto recognized the voice as his stepfather's.

"Midori." Tsugumu ordered. She nodded, and pushed Amu and Ikuto under their bed. She made sure to drape the blankets over so no one could see underneath. Just as she finished, the door burst open, dangling from it's hinges. Ikuto's stepfather, more commonly known as Boss Hoshina, made himself at home, lighting a cuban cigar. He settled in a large black leather chair.

"Well, where's my money?" he inquired threateningly. Tsugumu gulped.

"I...don't have it yet." he admitted. Getting down on his knees, he begged "Please, just give me more time!"

The angry boss breathed out smoke, then snapped his fingers. A man then stood behind Midori with a knife to her throat. Amu gasped, but Ikuto covered her mouth, hugging her protectively.

Fingers snapped again.

Three men waited for the signal to attack. One gripped a sword in his hand, a gun in his pocket.

Tsugumu attacked, starting with the smallest. He blocked several attacks with his hands, then gripped the man's left arm with his own arms, then snapped it. The man screeched in pain as he was thrown against the glass table.

The next man stepped forward, pulling a knofe from his pocket. He swung four times as Amu's father, each of which he blocked. He then punched the attacker in the gut, and threw him against the wall.

Tears ran down Amu's face.

The thin man who held a sword had pierced her father in the back, the sword coming out his chest. Her father's mouth gaped in a silent scream, then the sword was violently pulled out, blood staining the walls. Midori screamed.

Ikuto's eyes widened, and Amu whimpered, but quickly covered her mouth as her father landed, his face close enough to touch. His lips began moving, in attempts to tell her something, but it was cut off as the sword cracked his skull.

Amu's anger radiated from her as Boss Hoshina laughed hysterically, his cigar swinging between his fat fingers. He choked on his own saliva, then spit, shoving the cigar into the thick slime.

He walked over to Amu's mother, plucking her by the hair and throwing her down onto the bed. Both children flinched under the sudden weight above them. The thin man held out his sword for Hoshina to take. He yanked the sword from his grip.

A blood curdling scream pierced the air as Hoshina swung the sword down.

The blade cut through the bed and into the floor, just between Amu and Ikuto's faces. Both had tears in their eyes. Amu let them spill, as blood soaked through the matress and dripped onto their faces.

"Momma..." she whimpered, inaudible to the killers. Ikuto hugged her tighter when the sword was withdrawn.

Hoshina chuckled and left the room, his subordinates following close behind. The thin man stopped and turned around. A bottle of rum sat on the table. He whipped out his gun and broke the glass, sending the brown liquid flying. He picked up the cigar, still burning slightly, and threw it into the alcohol. It quickly caught fire, setting the room ablaze. He smirked, then left.

~*~

Amu and Ikuto safely made it out of the house. They watched the house burn, reducing it to ashes. It was then that Amu realized.

"Ami..." she fell to her knees sobbing. Ikuto kneeled beside her, gently stroking her back. It was impossible that Ami could have made it through that fire.

"I swear...I swear...HE WILL PAY." she snarled. Ikuto frowned, nodding.

"And I'll help you."

* * *

**Ok, I'm really hoping you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yes, it was violent.**

**PLEASE review. I want your opinion on something. Should I add a lemon in here, or keep it M rated for violence?**

**Any reviews are welcome. Please no flaming, though.**

**Yours Truly!**

**~China**


End file.
